Des moments ensemble
by Martelca
Summary: One-shots sur le KuroFye. Shonen-aï et Yaoi. New: Sur un bateau pirates
1. Chapter 1

**Titre :** Un ours amoureux…

**Auteur :** Martelca

**Dislaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas mais à ces sadiques Clamp ! xD

**Genre :** Yaoi et shonen aï… KuroxFye

**Note :** J'ai eu des tites idées sur des drabbles… ( il me semble que se sont des drabbles xD) J'espère que ça vous plaira

**1**

**Un ours amoureux…**

**L**e jour de la White Day :

- Tiens, c'est pour toi… ; grommela le ninja sous sa cape.

Fye d'abord surpris d'un tel cadeau de sa part se montra très heureux en prenant ce que le brun venait de lui donner.

- C'est vraiment pour moi ?! Il est trop mignon ! Merci Kuro-chan !!

Kurogane tenta de ne pas rougir de la situation ultra embarrassante… mais c'était bien plus fort que lui ! Et oui, même pour un ninja !

Quel était ce mystérieux cadeau ? Rien de plus simple ! Une jolie peluche, un petit nounours… Qui pourrait croire que derrière une brute se cachait une âme d'enfant ? En tout cas le cadeau a plu à son compagnon de voyage.

-Hum… ; commença-t-il s'intéressant de très prêt au sol. J'ai entendu dire qu'ici… que donner ce genre de chose…

Evidement, ce n'était pas qu'un simple cadeau ! Il y avait aussi un message avec !

Fye le regarda tout souriant, gardant sa peluche dans ses bras, tandis que le grand Kuro- o..oui...brun était rouge pivoine… mais il ne s'était pas rendu compte que le blond s'était vite retourné pour montrer le cadeau qu'il avait reçu à Mokona qui se trouvait bizarrement dans la pièce. Ce fut le grosse panique pour Kurogane, le pauvre…

La boule de poils blanche, après avoir tout appris, fit de gros yeux malicieux.

- Dans ce monde, on offre des ours en peluches à la personne qu'on aime ! Puuuu, Kuro-chan a vraiment assuré !

A cette nouvelle, Fye avait son œil grand ouvert et laissa paraître des rougeurs à ses joues.

Il se retourna à nouveau pour voir la réaction de Kurogane. Malheureusement, le brun avait prit la première porte en laissant croire qu'un des gosses l'avait appelé. Quel fuyard…

Le blond serra sa peluche entre ses bras, affichant un joli sourire… Kurogane allait-il enfin lui avouer ses sentiments ?

Comme quoi un ours pouvait être adorable…

Fin.

Kurogane a le droit d'être surnommé Kuro-fuyard ! ( Et vive CCS xD) Et merci à Mokona lol.

J'ai fait un fanart ( me suis amusée xD mais je ne suis pas très douée en dessin…) qui illustre http/ /martelca./art/ Un-ours-amoureux-82162676

Une tite rewiew please ?? :)


	2. Un Fye ça peut faire peur

Titre : Un Fye ça peut faire mal…

**Titre :** Un Fye ça peut faire mal…

**Auteur :** Martelca

**Dislaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas mais à ces sadiques Clamp ! xD

**Genre :** Shonen aï… KuroxFye

Merci beaucoup pour les reviews ! (L) !

Sedinette-sama : Je voudrais bien la mettre… mais je ne peux pas encore TToTT Je suis désolée :(

* * *

**2**

**Un Fye ça peut faire mal…**

Kurogane soupira profondément. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'il était énervé, ohhh oui très énervé! Il grinçait des dents. Tout ça contre ce blond qui le maltraitait pour un rien!

— Mokona ne comprend pas ! Pourquoi est-ce que Kuro-pon a une bosse ? Il s'est cogné ?! S'amusa la boule de poils blanche de la grosse croix que le ninja portait sur la tête.

Kurogane ne disait rien. Il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il s'agissait de Fye! De cet imbécile qui l'avait encore foutu un coup de poing dans la gueule ! Sa fierté y tenait !

— Et pourquoi Fyeeeee est en colère ?

Et merde ! Il avait frappé juste ! Un autre de ses stupides secrets ? '' Savoir ressentir des sautes d'humeur pour un rien'' ?! Qu'avait-il encore fait bon sang ?! Et le pire, c'est qu'il se laissait faire ! Mais si vous voyez un Fye, vraisemblablement en colère, s'approcher de vous et vous en foutre une… il y a de quoi être figé non ?! Surtout quand on ne savait pas pourquoi on avait mérité ce poing. C'était une habitude qu'il avait prise ? Et si blanche neige la savait? Cette raison ?

— Bah… je questionnais les villageois pour la plume qu'on cherchait. Et puis… Fye est arrivé brusquement.

— Ohhh! C'était qui ces gens ?

— Pourquoi cette question ? Quel est le rapport ?

— C'était des jolies filles ?

— Bah…je crois, comment as-tu deviné ça ?!; s'exclama le brun surpris.

— Mokona sait pourquoi Fye est en colère hihi!

— DIS LE MOI TOUT DE SUITE !! QUE JE LE TUE !!

Des filles, oui des filles… assez jeunes et majeures, qui s'étaient collées à lui à son grand malheur. Un rapport avec ce coup dans la gueule ? Était-ce une plaisanterie ? Ce manjuu le menait peut-être en bateau… Pourtant c'est vrai que ce fut après cette conversation que le vampire semblait le fusiller du regard, si c'était le cas, pourquoi ? Il n'y avait aucune raison…

— Fye est jaloux !

— QUOIIIIII ?!; s'écria-t-il les yeux écarquillés.

— Fye t'as vu avec des jolies filles et en te voyant discuter avec de telles beautés il s'est sentit délaissé et alors il a senti un énorme sentiment de jalousie en te voyant avec elles au lieu de lui tenir compagnie ! Kuro-daddy est vraiment infidèle à sa Fye-mommy!; dramatisa Mokona comme s'il venait de regarder un feuilleton sentimental et dramatique.

Et si c'était vraiment ça?

En tout cas le brun savait comment si prendre pour sa vengeance… il fit un sourire sadique. Et s'il demandait au principal concerné s'il était réellement jaloux ?

Fin.

* * *

J'espère qu'il vous a plu !


	3. Merry Christmas

Voici un petit one pour Noel sur le KuroxFye bien évidement !

Ce one contient du **spoil**, puisqu'il se situe après Seles. Et **Shonen aï** ! Donc vous êtes prévenu ^^

Sur ce, bonne lecture et Joyeux Noel !

* * *

**Merry Christmas...**

**oOo  
**

Il continuait, Fye continuait... Même après ce qu'ils avaient vécu à Seles, ainsi qu'après leur « paix » à Nihon, il continuait.  
Le fait qu'il soit toujours aussi borné mettait Kurogane dans un état d'injustice. Il haïssait se sentir ainsi, comme si tout ce qu'il avait fait n'avait servit rien.  
Est-ce que ce blond de malheur le détestait encore ? Si oui, quel en était le motif cette fois-ci ? Il avait osé espérer que tout rentrerait dans l'ordre et que ça serait comme avant, et pourtant ça ne l'était pas vraiment...  
Il est vrai, d'un coté, qu'il le préférait comme il était maintenant, un homme qui ne se cachait plus derrière ses mensonges, un homme devenu vrai. Voir Fye sourire vraiment, le rendait quelque peu heureux...  
Il rougit un peu à cette pensée, il avait admit depuis un certain temps qu'il avait un étrange sentiment pour ce vampire. Il s'en était aperçu quand celui-ci avait voulu mourir et quand il avait mit une douloureuse distance entre eux. Il ne le niait plus. Seulement... le principal concerné n'était pas au courant. Et il n'allait pas être au courant d'aussitôt, si la situation ne s'améliorerait pas.  
Justement, le principal concerné rentra dans le salon de la maison louée.  
C'était le matin, il devina que celui-ci venait le saluer avec le sourire, à faire tomber par terre, pour ensuite lui demander ce qu'il voulait au petit déjeuner, c'était prévu d'avance...  
-Hello, Kurogane ! Bien dormi ?  
- Salut... ; répondit le brun en un long soupir.  
-Tu vas bien ?; demanda ensuite le blond avec un peu d'inquiétude.  
Le ninja se leva du canapé où il était posé, prenant au passage sa veste non loin de lui. Il savait que c'était noël aujourd'hui, et qu'il devait faire une exception pour ce jour, mais il fallait qu'il montre qu'il en avait assez, il voulait que l'ancien magicien comprenne...  
-Où est-ce que tu vas ? Tu ne déjeunes pas ?  
-J'ai déjà mangé ; répondit-il en claquant la porte d'entré.  
Fye regarda cette porte, abasourdi. Qu'arrivait-il au brun ? Il n'avait même pas eu le temps de lui souhaiter un joyeux noël...  
Son regard se fit triste, il avait l'impression que Kurogane l'évitait de plus en plus et il s'en voulait pour cela, il s'en sentait responsable. Pourquoi ça n'allait toujours pas bien entre eux deux ?  
Même aujourd'hui, ça allait être une journée difficile. Il comprenait à cet instant, la douleur que le brun avait vécu durant ces longs mois de silence. Désormais, il ne savait plus comment il devait s'adresser au ninja...  
-Fye !, la boule de poil parlante blanche, qui venait d'apparaitre, sauta sur lui l'air ravi. Joyeux Noel !  
-Joyeux Noël Moko-chan... ; dit le vampire avec un petit sourire tout en secouant gentiment la tête de la petite peluche.  
Le petit animal venu du Japon le regarda interrogateur. Il savait depuis toujours lire les sentiments des gens... et il comprit que le blond n'était pas dans son assiette. Ça faisait d'ailleurs quelques jours qu'il lui donnait cette impression.  
-Fye a mal dormit ? Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ?; demanda tristement le petit être, ce qui surprit son compagnon.  
-Hm, tu devines tout, n'est-ce pas ?; commença-t-il avec un petit sourire triste. J'ai pensé à Kurogane toute la nuit... Et il m'évite encore...  
-Oh !; s'illumina la boulle de poil. Fye serait amoureux ? Puuuuuuuuu !!  
Ce fut direct, Fye rougit de plus belle. Comment pouvait-il dire ça aussi facilement ? Son cœur fit un bon.  
Ne voyant aucune réponse de sa part, Mokona continua.  
-Tu lui as demandé ce qu'il avait ?; demanda-t-il passant du sourire amusé à celui attristé.  
Fye fit non de tête, comment pouvait-il le lui demander ? N'avait-il pas été un poids suffisamment lourd pour le brun ? Il devait mettre ses sentiments de coté...  
-Si seulement Kurogane avait le courage de parler... ; commença la boule de poils tristement sur le regard interloqué du vampire. Mokona ne devrait pas dire à Fye mais... Kurogane pense que tu es toujours fâché avec lui...  
-Co-comment ?...  
Les paroles percèrent le cœur du blond. Kurogane pouvait-il réellement croire cela ? Il était celui qui l'avait sauvé, il ne pouvait donc pas le détester...Qu'avait-il pu faire pour que le ninja puisse penser ainsi ?  
Il essaya tant bien que mal à chercher ce qu'il avait pu faire de travers mais rien ne vint à son esprit...  
-T'a-t-il dit pourquoi ?  
Mokona ne répondit rien, jugeant que c'était à eux de régler ce problème, il ne pouvait donc pas les aider. Mais la petite mine qu'il faisait montrait bien qu'il était au courant où qu'il l'avait deviné. Fye s'en voulait... il faisait encore souffrir le ninja...  
Et ce fut toute la journée qu'aucune paroles ne furent prononcé entre le blond et le brun, ils s'évitaient, l'un pour sa raison personnel et l'autre par peur.  
Cependant ils devaient en parler, et ce fut en fin de soirée... lorsque tout le monde se préparait à se coucher :  
Fye, plongé dans de souvenirs douloureux, observa par la fenêtre d'un œil froid et mélancolique un paysage glacial... il n'avait jamais aimé la neige. Cela lui rappela Seles, son frère et Ashura-ô, ainsi ce qui était arrivé lors de leur passage...  
Il se trouvait vraiment stupide, malgré ça il ne pouvait pas retourner en arrière.  
Sans prendre conscience, à cause de ses pensées sombres, il n'avait pas instantanément sentit un poids lourd se poser contre son dos... ainsi qu'une longue main faite d'acier venue troubler sa vue pour ne plus qu'il regarde cette maudite neige.  
-Si c'est douloureux, pourquoi continues-tu de l'observer ? Ne te fais pas plus de mal, ça suffit...  
Des paroles directes et sèches ne pouvaient qu'être dites par le ninja...  
-Tu as raison. Mais c'est plus fort que moi... ; répondit-il d'une voix troublée.  
-Dans ce cas... n'hésite pas à m'appeler... si tu as besoin de force...  
Le brun se sentait mal à l'aise à ces mots, ce n'était vraiment pas son genre de dire des choses pareilles. Cependant, il comprenait ce qu'il ressentait, maintenant qu'il connaissait son passé... il devait lui montrer qu'il n'était pas seul.  
Le blond lui, souriait, extrêmement touché de ses paroles et à la fois soulagé... Kurogane aurait pu continuer à l'ignorer et partir directement se coucher, mais non il était venu le réveiller de ses souvenirs.  
-Merci, tu es vraiment adorable.  
-Ne-dis pas ça ou je vais m'énerver...  
Fye eut un petit rire et se mit à penser, c'était peut-être le bon moment de lui parler de ce qu'il avait sur le cœur, il ne pouvait pas continuer à ignorer le comportement de Kurogane et de laisser l'occasion s'échapper...  
-Ah... euh... Kurogane...  
Kurogane retira soudainement sa main et se retourna, l'air de vouloir s'éloigner, lâchant un énorme soupir.  
-Je vais me coucher, bonne nuit...  
-Hé ! Mais attend !  
Le blond accourut vers lui et l'attrapa le bras lorsque le brun avait traversé la porte du salon. Il ne pouvait pas le laisser s'échapper encore une fois, c'était bien trop douloureux.  
-Kurogane... arrête ça... s'il te plait... ; dit-il en cherchant ses mots.  
-Lâche-moi !  
C'est alors qu'il comprit... qu'il comprit pourquoi le ninja réagissait ainsi. Ses yeux s'agrandirent par la stupeur. Ce pouvait-il vraiment que se soit ça ?  
-« Kurogane »...  
A chaque fois qu'il l'appelait par son prénom, son compagnon de voyage s'éloigna aussi vite qu'il le pouvait.  
Qui aurait dit que...  
-Pourquoi est-ce que tu continues ?!; gronda le ninja. Qu'est-ce que je t'ai encore fait ?! Je ne te comprends vraiment plus !  
...ses surnoms lui manquaient ?  
Fye le regarda surpris, Kurogane lui boudait parce qu'il ne l'appelait pas par ses surnoms ? C'était surprenant, il n'aurait jamais pu imaginer ça.  
Avant d'avoir été transformé en vampire, il avait comprit qu'il avait franchit une limite grâce à ces surnoms et Kurogane s'y était attaché. Ils étaient devenus proches grâce à eux... Il avait commencé par l'appeler par son prénom pour mettre une certaine distance entre lui et le brun ainsi que pour lui montrer sa haine...  
Cependant depuis Seles, ce n'était plus pareil. L'appeler par son prénom était devenu une habitude et un respect pour celui qui l'avait sauvé. Kurogane pensait qu'il le détestait toujours... comment pouvait-il penser ça ?  
Il lui donna un gros coup de point sur la tête, manquant de lui faire une bonne bosse.  
-MAIS ÇA VA PAS ?!, s'enflamma le ninja. C'EST MOI QUI DEVRAIS TE FRAPPER ! ET C'EST QUOI CETTE PUTAIN D'HABITUDE ?!  
-IDIOT ! T'AURAIS DÛT VENIR ME PARLER AU LIEU DE PLEURNICHER DANS TON COIN COMME UN ENFANT ! (j'ai l'impression d'avoir vu ça quelque part oO je me demande bien ou lol)  
-« PLEURNICHER » ? COMMENT OSES-TU ME COMPARER A UN GO----  
-KURO-CHAN !  
Kurogane se tût direct.  
Effectivement, sa fierté l'avait fait se comporter comme un enfant et cela l'énervait encore plus. Mais comment pouvait-il lui dire « s'il te plait, appelle-moi par tes jolis surnoms ! », c'était bien trop dur pour sa fierté !  
Le brun se mit à rougir, il se sentait maladroit et ridicule. Fye se calma et reprit d'une voix douce...  
-Kuro-chan... - ce que Kurogane aimait l'entendre l'appeler ainsi- Je ne te déteste pas voyons, bien au contraire... ; dit le blond en posant doucement une main sur l'endroit où il l'avait cogné.  
-C'est-à-dire ?; osa demander le brun.  
-Peut-être que... ; commença Fye timidement pour ensuite glisser sa main dans ses cheveux. Que je t'aime bien...  
Le brun eut un ricanement, ce qui surprit le vampire.  
-C'est drôle.... Il semblerait que moi aussi ; dit-il en un sourire fier tout en le regardant droit dans les yeux.  
-Kurogane... ; il se corrigea vite en un rire tout en secouant les cheveux du ninja. Je veux dire « mon Kuro-sama » !  
-Arrête ! C'est déjà assez gênant comme ça !  
Fye était attendrit de voir les quelques rougeurs du guerrier.  
-Je ne t'ai pas encore donné ton cadeau, Kuro-pon ; dit le blond malicieux en appuyant bien sur le surnom.  
-Moi non plus...  
C'est alors que le blond se mit doucement sur la pointe des pieds et qu'il déposa délicatement un baiser sur les lèvres du ninja, craignant un peu la suite...  
-Joyeux Noël, Kurotan !  
Sourire du brun, qui captura de suite ses lèvres pour un long et langoureux baiser...  
Et la nuit ne s'arrêta pas là. Ils n'oublieront jamais ce Noël.

Fin

* * *

Une tite rewiew ? :)


	4. Une faiblesse?

Alors voila Alexie666 ! ^^ J'ai essayer de faire un tit truc avec un Fye en magicien ^^ Et effectivement tu as raison XD je m'en suis jamais vraiment rendue compte lol. Merci pour ta rewiew ça me fait plaisir ^^

L'idée m'est venu comme ça durant un moment de lecture XD Je lisais un manga dit gnangnan et j'ai pensé à ça XD lol

Merci à ma amandine-chan pour les fautes d'orthographes !! (L)

Bonne lecture ^^

* * *

Une faiblesse ?

-J'ai jamais vu quelque chose d'aussi gnangnan ! Vous n'avez vraiment pas autre un autre truc à lire ?

Bien sûr, il n'y avait que Kurogane pour râler de cette manière là. Et à cause de quoi ? D'un manga à l'eau de rose dont il avait à peine pu tourner les premières pages. Dès les premières lignes, il savait que cette lecture ne lui était pas approprié… un ninja lire une histoire d'amour, surtout le brun… il ne fallait pas rêver non plus, on transformerait un homme tout entier !

-Mais non ! C'est bien plus mignon ce genre d'histoire ! L'amour c'est si beau ; répondit une brunette dont les yeux s'étaient transformé en deux gros cœurs bien rouges.

Ce n'était pas vraiment le genre de Sakura de se comporter de la sorte évidement, mais celle d'une amie qui l'aimait beaucoup, oui, Tomoyo, la présidente de la Piffle Compagny.

Tandis que le ninja semblait rageur, comme à son habitude, elle, elle voyait les cœurs flotter alors que Syaoran et Sakura, qui étaient assit à ses cotés dans un salon, la regardaient bizarrement ainsi que Mokona, assit sur l'épaule de la jeune fille, participait au délire.

- Je ne suis pas de cet avis. Il y a rien de plus chiant ! Et l'amour c'est la plus grande faiblesse qu'un homme puisse avoir ; les yeux rubis croisèrent immédiatement ceux bruns du petit toutou qui s'empressait de rougir et de marmonner qu'il n'avait rien à avoir avec ça, ce qui l'enfonçait bien plus sous le regard interrogateur du petit minou.

Avec un long soupir, Kurogane balança le livre, avec une légèreté qui lui était propre, sur la table qu'ils entouraient.

-Je n'ai que ce genre de lecture… au moins ça vous fera lire autre chose que des histoires sanguinaires que seules les brutes aiment lire ; se mit à rire Tomoyo discrètement alors que la boule de poils répétait et répétait que le brun était une groooosse brute.

Même si dans son monde il témoignait un énorme respect pour la princesse du pays et même s'il avait encore du mal à se mettre en tête que la brunette face à lui n'avait rien à voir avec elle… il avait envie de l'écorcher, elle et cette fichue blanche neige !

Alors que son regard se faisait noir, prêt à montrer toute la rage qu'il avait en lui, un événement inattendu arriva… du moins pas vraiment.

-Fye-san … ; dit Sakura d'un air mal à l'aise quand il vit le blond entrer dans la pièce aussi blanc que neige.

Il ne fallait pas oublier Fye, que serait Tsubasa sans lui, beaucoup de fans hystériques en moins… enfin bref.

Le magicien de Celes ne tenait pas debout et était vraiment malade, il se soutenait à moitié sur la poignée de la porte. Il y avait rien de mieux qu'une bonne fièvre bien forte pour vous priver d'un moment avec vos amis… Fye n'aimait pas rester seul.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?!; s'empressa le ninja de se lever pour lui faire face dès qu'il le vit.

-J'arrive pas à dormir… alors je préfère rester avec vous…et vous avez l'air de vous amuser… ; répondit-il d'une petite voix faible.

-Idiot ! Tu es malade !; lui rappela-t-il tout en le poussant dans sa chambre, alors que leurs compagnons se faisaient du soucis, hormis Tomoyo qui se permit un petit sourire.

Une fois rentré, Kurogane força le blond, qui se laissa faire, à se coucher … il n'avait pas vraiment la force pour affronter le fort ninja.

-Bien, maintenant tu restes là. C' est la troisième fois que je te fous au lit ! Il y a intérêt à ce que se soit la dernière ! Tu n'es plus un gosse !

-Aïe… moins fort Kuro-myuu… mal à la tête ; se plaignit-il des cris de son ami.

Fye pouvait vraiment se comporter comme un enfant quand il le voulait, au lieu de rester bien sagement couché pour se reposer un peu… non, lui il ne voulait que s'amuser.

Un soupir en plus et il s'éloigna pour sortir jusqu'à ce que… le magicien le retienne par le bas de sa chemise. Ce qui surprit le brun, qui ne s'était jamais attendu à ce genre de geste.

-J'n'arrive pas à dormir… ; murmura le magicien mal à l'aise.

Ne sachant quoi dire ni faire face à ces mots et à la petite mine qu'il faisait, le brun ne put dire :

-Et que veux-tu que j'y fasse ?!

Kurogane pouvait être d'un maladroit… et il s'en rendit compte quand il vit le magicien le lâcher semblant assez étonné de cette réponse. Il avait gaffé, mais que pouvait-il faire ? A part rester lui tenir compagnie en attendant qu'il s'endorme ? … Oh, c'était donc ça.

Le ninja finit par s'asseoir sur lit, à coté du blond, qui le regarda encore plus étourdi, Kurogane avait compris… il n'aimait pas rester seul comme ça…

Le magicien sourit.

- Merci Kuro-chan…

- Combien de fois dois-je te dire que c'est « Kurogane » ?; s'empressa-t-il de dire alors que quelques rougeurs s'étaient emparées de ses joues. Idiot ; rajouta-t-il mal à l'aise.

Une fois que Fye s'était endormi, Kurogane retourna vers les gosses, qui n'avaient pas changé de place.

Lorsqu'il leur dit que le magicien s'était enfin endormi, il fut intrigué par l'immense sourire de Tomoyo et de Mokona…. Ça faisait froid dans le dos. Que préparaient-ils encore ?

-Qu'est-ce qu'on disait déjà ? Ah oui, Vous avez dit que l'amour rendait faible n'est-ce pas ?; ria la brunette.

Kurogane lui n'avait pas encore compris où elle voulait en venir, heureusement que Mokona était venu à son secours:

-Kuro-pon était tout paniquééé !

Cette fois-ci le ninja était rouge… mais rouge de colère ?

-Et il est resté à son chevet… ; ajouta Tomoyo, se tournant vers le manjuu blanc. Un ninja a-t-il le droit d'être faible ? hihi.

-Ohhhh, regardez, il est tout rouge !!!

Alors que Syaoran et Tomoyo avaient les yeux grand ouvert sur ce qu'ils venaient de comprendre…. Kurogane lui était pas loin de réveiller un blond profondément endormi…

-VOS GUEULES !!!

* * *

Fin xD Tite review? TToTT


	5. Until the day I die

Voici une DeathFic... ou plutôt un DeathOne ? xD Ou encore SongFic ? Bon on va dire DeathSongFic XD  
Je vous en supplie, ne me haïssez pas TToTT Je suis juste dans ma période noir xD Ce n'est pas de ma faute ! x).  
Je suis tombée complètement par hasard sur une chanson dont j'ai bcp aimé les paroles = "Until The Day I Die" du groupe Story of the Year. Donc les paroles en "[...]" ne sont pas de moi, elles sont d'une traduction de la chanson, qui n'est pas de moi non plus =S.  
Les personnages appartiennent à Clamp bien évidemment =).

Bonne lecture et à la prochaine.

* * *

**Until the day I die**

_[Jusqu'au jour où je mourrai  
Je verserai le sang de mon cœur pour toi, pour toi  
Jusqu'au jour où je mourrai  
Je verserai le sang de mon cœur pour toi]  
_

N'as-tu toujours pas compris ? Bon sang, le fais-tu exprès ?

Tu ne peux pas mourir, tu n'en as pas le droit.

Tu dis que je suis égoïste ? Enfoiré, c'est toi qui l'es.

Tu ne penses qu'à toi.

Par moment, je me dis que… je devrais te tuer de mes propres mains.

Tu m'énerves, n'as-tu pas compris que si je fais tout ça…

C'est parce que je tiens à toi ?

_  
[Tandis que les années passent  
Je fais la course contre la montre avec toi  
Mais si tu meurs tout de suite  
Je sais que j'en mourrais  
Je mourrais aussi]_

Jour pour jour, je t'observe, pour me rassurer que tu vas bien.

Tout les Êtres que j'aimais… je les ai tous perdu.

Penses-tu que je laisserais ça se reproduire ?

Je m'en voudrais si je te laissais mourir…

Oh oui… je m'en voudrais.

Moi qui pensais que tu croyais à nouveau à la vie.

Alors pourquoi es-tu encore dans cet embarras ?

Dis-moi que tu ne le fais pas exprès, espèce d'enfoiré.

Je deviens fou, tu me rends fou…

Je ne sais plus ce que je fais, mais pour toi, je verserais mon sang.

Même jusqu'à le vider…

_[Tu me rappelles les moments  
Quand je savais qui j'étais (J'étais)  
Mais la seconde main nous rattrapera  
Comme elle l'a toujours fait  
Nous ferons les mêmes erreurs  
Je tomberai pour toi  
J'espère que tu en as besoin maintenant  
Parce que je sais que j'en ai toujours besoin]_

Tu cours vers moi, tu cris mon nom.

T'ai-je encore fait pleurer ? Je ne veux pas te voir le faire.

Ça suffit.

Maintenant, j'espère que tu as compris.

Tu dois vivre, vivre pour ceux qui t'aiment.

Part d'ici avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

_[Jusqu'au jour où je mourrai  
(Jusqu'au jour où je mourrai)  
Je verserai le sang de mon coeur pour toi  
Jusqu'au jour où je mourrai  
(Jusqu'au jour où je mourrai)  
Je verserai le sang de mon coeur pour toi]  
_

Aurais-je une place au paradis ? Mes parents m'attendront-ils ?

Ou l'enfer va-t-il m'ouvrir ses portes pour tous ces crimes que j'ai commis ?

Je m'en fous, tant que vous profiter de votre avenir.

Ce n'est pas mon genre de vouloir tout abandonné…

Je n'y peux rien, je ne tiens plus.

Idiot, part d'ici.

Avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

_[Devrais-je me mordre la langue  
Jusqu'à ce que le sang trempe ma chemise  
Nous ne sombrerons jamais  
Dis-moi pourquoi ça fait si mal  
Mes mains sont autour de ta gorge  
Et je crois que je te hais  
Mais nous nous dirons toujours rappelle-toi quand. .  
Comme nous l'avons toujours fait ]  
_

Pourquoi est-ce que je fais tout ça ?

Tu as toujours été une plaie pour moi, que j'ai toujours eu envie de butter.

Tes moqueries, tes surnoms, tes haines…

Que j'ai tant détesté et comprimé.

Que j'ai aimé.

Pourquoi toutes ces choses m'ont fait comprendre qu'au fait j'étais tombé sur le charme ?

De ton charme.

L'idée de te laisser mourir, m'est insupportable.

Alors ne pleure pas, où je vais commencer à regretter.

Je m'efforce à sourire, alors que toi tu supplies.

C'est trop tard, t'avais qu'à réfléchir avant.

Et si tu savais toutes les choses que j'ai à te dire...

Mais il n'y a que ton nom que j'arrive à prononcer.

Je réalise, en effet, que je suis égoïste.

_[Ouais je verserai le sang de mon cœur  
Ouais je verserai le sang de mon cœur pour toi]_

On y peut plus rien, le sang ne veut pas s'arrêter de couler.

J'espère que tu trouveras une autre proie sur qui tu pourras te nourrir.

Je suis désolé. Je vais te créer des problèmes.

Tout va s'écrouler, part vite…

Tu dis que tu me détestes…

J'aurais préféré entendre autre chose comme « au revoir »

Un merci aurait été de bienvenu.

Espèce d'enflure.

_[Mes mains sont autour de ta gorge  
Et je crois que je te hais  
Nous avons fait les mêmes erreurs  
Des erreurs comme les amis font  
Mes mains sont autour de ta gorge  
Et je crois que je te hais  
Nous avons fait les mêmes erreurs]_

Avec le peu de force qu'il me reste, je te pousse.

Tu dois partir !!

Tout s'écroule, le plafond s'approche de plus en plus.

Part d'ici ! Ou tu finiras écrasé toi aussi !

Laisse-moi partir en paix ! Tu me dois bien ça !

Pourquoi dois-tu encore me mettre dans cet état, même maintenant ?

Pourquoi t'es-tu accrocher à moi… ?

« Je ne veux plus être seul »

Idiot.

_  
[Jusqu'au jour où je mourrai  
(Jusqu'au jour où je mourrai)  
Je verserai le sang de mon coeur pour toi  
Jusqu'au jour où je mourrai  
(Jusqu'au jour où je mourrai)  
Je verserai le sang de mon coeur pour toi]  
_

La dernière chose que j'ai pu sentir avant la fin…

Ce fut mon corps enlacé entre tes bras.

Et tes larmes sur mon visage.

Mais le plus impressionnant…

Ce fut ce que j'ai vu avant de voir la lumière.

Un sourire sincère, celui d'un ange, j'en ai fais de même.

Tu es si beau, j'ai compris maintenant.

On dit que l'amour est éternel, même durant la mort.

Tu y crois ? Nous avons tout notre temps pour voir si cela est vrai.

Une autre vie nous attends où nous serons enfin ensemble à jamais.

Nous devons croire en ces enfants, maintenant.

_[Jusqu'au jour où je mourrai  
Je verserai le sang de mon coeur pour toi]_

_] Fin [  
_


	6. Promise

**Titre :** Promise

**Auteur :** Martelca

**Disclaimer :**Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas mais à ces sadiques Clamp ! xD

**Genre :** Très léger shonen-aï. Kurogane et Fye.

**Note : **Attention **SPOIL**. One-shot retrouvé par hasard dans mon ordinateur x). Cela se situe à Clow, après un affrontement contre ce grr de Fei Wong.

Bonne lecture ! :)

* * *

**Promise**

**L**e ninja se réveilla dans une petite chambre parmi tant d'autres, sur un lit qui lui semblait bien confortable. Ceci lui rappela nettement sont éveil à Nihon lorsqu'ils avaient quitté Seles. Même si cela faisait un court moment qu'ils séjournaient à Clow désormais, le pays des deux gamins comme dirait le brun.

Encore un peu étourdi, il s'avérait que le japonais avait dormi peu et avec difficulté… Malgré cela, les batteries s'étaient tout de même rechargées. Une nuit pour un ninja semblait suffisant pour se remettre de la fatigue et des ses blessures, même si maintenant son épaule où était accroché son bras métallique lui faisait encore quelque peu souffrir.

— Ça va mieux ?

Kurogane sursauta et se tourna soudainement vers la voix qui se trouvait à son chevet. Voyant son visage, il se permit un petit sourire. A la fois rassuré de le voir saint et sauf, et de se savoir non seul dans ce… où étaient-ils au fait ? Il n'avait aucun souvenir de son arrivée dans ces lieux. Toutefois, si Fye était là, c'est qu'ils étaient sûrement en lieux sûr et peut-être même en sécurité...

Le gosse ne devait pas être très loin non plus… ses souvenirs le ramenèrent à cet événement tragique où il avait vu celui qu'il avait longtemps considéré comme son élève se faire assassiner par ce Fei Wong. Son sourire disparut, il espérait que celui-ci avait rejoint la princesse Sakura.

Il se mit assit, s'aidant de son bras valide, l'autre était vraisemblablement dans un piteux état, il avait du mal à le faire bouger… et cette action lui avait été désagréable. Il fit une petite grimace qu'il effaça de suite en observant son compagnon.

— T'en fais pas, ça va aller… et toi ?

Il ne pouvait pas vraiment lui avouer qu'il avait passé une nuit pénible à cause de ses blessures. Il avait la nette impression que Fye pourrait se sentir coupable, il ne voulait en aucun cas cela. Pourtant, il savait bien que le vampire pouvait sentir cette délicieuse odeur de sang qui provenait de son épaule…

— Je t'ai déjà d'arrêter de me mentir Kuro-chan. Tu as mal, n'est-ce pas ?

Il avait réussi à le mettre en colère. Cela ne servait à rien de lui cacher, il le savait, mais c'était bien plus fort que lui… il n'aimait pas qu'on s'inquiète pour son sort, sa fierté l'aidant.

Il soupira.

— Un peu… mais toi ?

Le brun s'inquiétait bien plus pour le blond que pour lui-même. C'était la vraie force, pas vrai ? Il avait tout compris de cette force depuis qu'il s'était attaché à ses compagnons de voyage… une force pourtant douloureuse, bien plus que la douleur physique.

Les traits de Fye dévoilaient à quel point il était fatigué, son visage avait quelques plaies… et il discernait bien que celui-ci semblait triste. Il y avait de quoi… lui aussi l'était.

— Je vais bien, juste quelques égratignures – Fye lui sourit et s'assombrit d'aussitôt. Mais ton bras…

Le Selesien mentait lui aussi, cependant Kurogane avait apprit à lire en lui comme dans livre ouvert, il ne rajouta rien, il ne voulait pas insister…

Comme il s'en était douté, l'ancien magicien s'en voulait… celui-ci devait croire qu'il n'y avait peut-être plus rien à faire pour son deuxième bras.

— Je suis désolé.

Fye fut surpris que le ninja s'excuse, c'était la première fois qu'il entendit ces paroles de sa bouche. Pourquoi s'excusait-il ? C'était plutôt à lui de se faire pardonner.

— Je ne comprends pas…

— J'aurais du faire plus attention, en prendre soin…

Le blond le regarda toujours aussi interrogateur, l'encourageant à continuer, ce qui mit le brun assez mal à l'aise. Il n'y avait vraiment que Fye qui pouvait le voir dans cet état-là.

— Tu as sacrifié toute ta magie pour ce bras…

Oui, le brun se sentait responsable, il pensait qu'il aurait du faire plus gaffe à son présent, même si c'était inévitable… il n'aurait pas pu fuir cette affreuse magie qui appartenait à Fye autrefois…

— Idiot !

— Quoi ?!

Le coup était partit tout seul. Ce n'était pas la première fois que le brun reçut un énorme coup de point de la part du vampire.

Fichu blond qui s'amusait toujours à le persécuter… fallait vraiment qu'il lui apprenne les bonnes manières ! Et pourquoi est-ce qu'il se laissait faire ?! La grosse veine qui s'instillait, montrait bien à Fye qu'il allait le regretter.

— Ce qui compte pour moi c'est que tu sois en vie ! C'est tout ce qui m'importe…

Le brun se calma d'aussitôt lorsqu'il vit le magicien baisser sa tête pour cacher ses quelques rougeurs, tout en continuant de le traiter d' « idiot ».

Kurogane fit un léger sourire et passa finement sa main dans les cheveux couleur blé. L'œil doré croisa les yeux rubis du japonais. Désormais, ce fut une joue pâle qui eut droit à un tendre frôlement.

— Tu ne seras jamais débarrassé de moi, je t'en fais la promesse.

Fye rougit d'avantage. Les paroles du ninja pouvaient signifier bien des choses… Son cœur fit un bon lorsqu'il pensa à l'une d'entre elles. Cela lui fit sourire, rassuré.

—Idiot… ; finit-il par dire à cause de la gêne.

Kurogane connaissait bien son Fye, il savait que celui-ci allait se sentir responsable alors qu'il n'avait pas à l'être… pour ne plus le voir triste, il se promit de trouver vite un moyen pour réparer son bras artificiel.

Un blond heureux, souriant… c'était tout ce qu'il souhaitait.

* * *

Fin.


	7. Perversité

* * *

R-16

* * *

**.: Perversité :.**

—Bonjour Kuro-chan…

J'entends cet appel qui sonne coquin à mes oreilles…

—Ouvre les yeux… on a mieux à faire tu ne crois pas ?

Je lui obéis, je les ouvre lentement. Encore endormi, je ne me rends pas compte de la situation dont laquelle je suis. Un ninja, ça ne dort que d'un œil, bien sûr… mais depuis le jour où nous avons commencé notre voyage, ce sens du guerrier à commencer peu à peu à se dissiper… et ces quatre-là je ne les crains pas vraiment.

Mais à cet instant, cette pensée partit aussitôt de ma tête, c'est la panique.

—Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?! SORS DE LA !; criais-je.

—Kurogane, joue avec moi… s'il te plait…

Pardon ?! Je dois rêver ce n'est pas possible ! Ce n'est pas croyable !

Un Fye nu, entièrement nu, à quatre pattes sur moi, me regardant avec des yeux emplis de malice…. Ça ne peut qu'être un rêve !

Oui, un rêve… et ça ne serait pas la première fois. Malheureusement, ce type ne connait pas encore les sentiments que j'éprouve pour lui. Je crains sa réaction quand il le saura… je ne veux pas que tout se brise entre nous. Alors… je ne me contente que de mes rêves. Cependant, plus les jours passent et plus je ressens le besoin d'être en sa présence…

Ce type me rend dingue. Me voila en train de penser comme une fillette !

—Hé, ça suffit, Fye !; demandais-je toujours surpris en sentant ses mains se balader sous mon T-shirt.

Comme pour me taire, il pose ses lèvres contre les miennes… pour un baiser passionné que je ne pouvais pas refuser. Ses lèvres sont délicieuses.

Je frissonne, mes hormones se réveillent…

Je le retourne et je me mets sur lui, je me laisse aller. Je parcours son corps, laissant plusieurs marques à mon passage… et lui, il gémit de plaisir…

Si seulement ça pouvait être réel….

***

Les rayons du soleil me gênent. J'ouvre les yeux et je ne vois personne à coté de moi. Encore un rêve… ça ne m'étonne même plus. Déçu…

J'ai mes vêtements sur moi, une autre preuve d'une nuit où il ne s'est rien passé. Si Fye savait… il me fuirait, n'est-ce pas ? Pourquoi lui ? Ça aurait été bien plus simple si ça avait été une femme… Je n'avais jamais ressentis ça pour quelqu'un, d'aussi fort...

Je m'assis et j'entends des pas. Un des gosses peut-être, pour me dire que le petit déjeuner est servi, où Fye me fera chier avec ses sucreries.

Non… je connais ces pas. Ce n'est ni Syaoran, ni Sakura… Ce sont ses pas. Ceux de Fye.

Je l'ai assez vu, je ne veux pas le voir. Comment faire pour le regarder en face ? La porte s'ouvre.

—Bonjour Kuro-pon !; dit-il toujours avec son sourire angélique qui me fout hors de moi.

—C'est Kurogane, combien de fois dois-je te le dire ?!

—Rabat-joie dès le matin, c'est bien toi !; me rit-il au nez.

Oh… il vient de faire sa douche. Il ne porte que sur lui une simple serviette de bain. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de le trouver séduisant… Dingue ! Je suis vraiment devenu barjot à cause de cet abruti ! Il m'obsède !

C'est alors que je m'aperçois de quelque chose d'étonnant…

Je me lève pour ensuite m'approcher de lui. Il fait un pas en arrière, paraissant embarrassé.

Sur son cou, une marque, un suçon…sur son torse, une, deux, trois, quatre….

Fye soulève directement sa serviette pour les cacher. Et moi, je suis figé alors que lui est rouge pivoine.

—ON L'A VRAIMENT FAIT ?!!!!

Les choses sérieuses vont pouvoir enfin commencer.

* * *

Fin


	8. Chez les PIRATES

**Auteur :** Martelca

**Disclaimer :**Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas mais à ces sadiques Clamp ! xD

**Genre :** Très léger shonen-aï. Kurogane et Fye.

**Note : **Etant à fond dans le manga One Piece, j'ai voulu écrire un petit truc dans cet univers =)

Bonne lecture ! :)

* * *

**Chez les PIRATES**

—Hé, gamin. Où est passé l'idiot de magicien ?

Le jeune homme, Syaoran, lui indiqua du doigt la porte qui menait à l'extérieur.

Kurogane soupira. Fye s'était encore exilé dans son coin. Cela l'intriguait, plus les jours passaient et plus son compagnon s'éloignait, comme s'il faisait tout pour ne pas être proche d'eux. Selon les gosses, il fallait le laisser tranquille, qu'il avait peut-être envie d'être un peu seul. Ça faisait du bien parfois, le brun connaissait ce sentiment. Seulement, il n'était pas d'accord avec eux. Fye était quelqu'un de très têtu, de plus, il arrivait à lui tout seul à ce mettre des idioties en tête. Laisser seul Fye était une grossière erreur, ça le détruirait.

Le ninja, à pas lent, monta les escaliers qui le menèrent à la cours extérieur sur le bateau, les mains dans les poches, l'air de rien.

En cette fin de soirée, le ciel commençait à s'assombrir, laissant apparaitre quelques étoiles dans ce firmament sans nuage. L'air était agréable, il ne faisait ni chaud, ni froid… et ce silence…rien de plus magique que d'entendre le chant des vagues.

Une fois arrivé, il ne fut pas surpris de voir le magicien face à la mer, ses coudes sur la barrière, sa tête posée sur ses mains… l'air rêveur, ailleurs…

—Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? Ça fait un moment qu'on t'attend en bas ; dit le brun en essayant de surprendre son compagnon par sa présence.

—Cela ne se voit pas ? J'observe la mer… et toi ?; répondit-il en ne lâchant pas l'eau des yeux, alors que le brun se posa contre le grand mât (=c'est ce qui tient en partie les voiles), qui se trouvait derrière le magicien.

—Moi, j'observe un abruti qui regarde la mer, apparemment il a que ça à foutre ; fit-il de même au tac au tac.

Cette remarque avait parvenu à faire rire le magicien. C'était tout bonnement logique. Fye le regarda enfin et examina aussitôt le brun de la tête jusqu'aux pieds. Kurogane, voyant le sourire béat qu'il affichait désormais, resta interrogateur et quelque peu préoccupé de ce qu'il pouvait avoir en tête. Quelle bêtise allait-il lui sortir encore ?

— Ca te va à ravir d'être pirate !

Cette remarque ne manqua pas d'étrangler Kurogane qui s'enflamma d'aussitôt.

Le brun était vêtu d'un simple pantalon large avec des rubans lui entourant la taille qui portait son long sabre. Un bandana noir ornant une tête de mort lui couvrait la tête.

Alors que Fye, simple pantalon avec un T-shirt. Il aidait en cuisine durant leur voyage dans ce monde, il ne faisait pas partie des combattants de ce bateau, contrairement à Kurogane qui trouvait cela amusant de pouvoir ENFIN se battre.

—J'en baverais presque… ; rajouta-t-il malicieusement.

Ces derniers mots achevèrent le brun qui s'empressa de lui donna un coup sur le crâne.

—Enfoiré, je suis un ninja ! Lui cria Kurogane pour la dixième fois dans la journée.

—Espèce de brute ! Se plaignît le magicien tout en se frottant à l'endroit endolorit. Kuro-pon n'aime pas les complimentssss !! Il n'aime rien !

Le brun lâcha un long soupir, Fye était un grand gamin quand il s'y mettait. Il renonça à répliquer cette fois-ci mais la veine qui scintillait sur sa tempe montrait qu'il était encore bien en colère. Il devait tout de même avouer qu'il ne s'ennuyait jamais avec ce magicien, il passait peut-être son temps à le disputer… mais au fond de lui il savait qu'il ne faisait que ça aux personnes qu'il aimait. Seulement… Fye c'est spécial.

Fye se retourna vers la mer, boudant le manque de réaction du ninja.

—On a vraiment eu de la chance de tomber sur eux… on serait tous morts à l'heure qu'il est.

Kurogane se calma, l'écoutant dès-à-présent d'une oreille attentive. Il avait l'étrange impression que ce qu'il venait de dire était à contrecœur. Malgré ça, il avait raison. La boule de poils blanche les avait fait atterrir en pleine mer. Si le bateau-pirate, où ils séjournent désormais, n'était pas passé par là… ils seraient peut-être morts noyés.

Cependant… Kurogane aurait préféré avoir atterri autre part…il était très méfiant en ce qui concernait leurs hôtes.

—Je ressens de la sympathie envers ces pirates…

—Je te demande pardon ? T'es tombé sur la tête ou bien ?

—Dois-je te rappeler ce qui s'est passé cet après-midi ?; répliqua-t-il boudeur.

En effet, lors d'une attaque ennemie, le capitaine du bateau avait sauvé la princesse Sakura d'une mort certaine, manquant de se sacrifier la vie. Comment oublier ça ? D'accord, il y avait peut-être une chance qu'ils soient tombés sur de gentils pirates…

Fye avait à nouveau l'air rêveur, fixant toujours cette mer bleutée…

Kurogane se demanda ce qu'il avait en tête. Il espérait un jour résoudre l'énigme qui était Fye, il ne savait jamais à quoi il pouvait penser. Toutefois, il savait quand il était sérieux et quand ses pensées néfastes resurgissaient…

—Ils ont un rêve en commun et ils sont vraiment très soudés… Et par-dessus tout, ils respirent la liberté… ils ne font qu'un avec la mer… ; dit-il avec mélancolie en observant désormais le ciel où plusieurs oiseaux y volaient, alors que Kurogane ne le lâcha pas du regard. Ainsi qu'avec le ciel… ils sont seuls témoin de leurs voyages…

Fye n'était pas du genre à se dévoiler aussi facilement, mais le brun avait comprit le sens de ses paroles. C'était comme s'il voulait lui confesser quelque chose qu'il avait sur le cœur. Fye était en quelque sorte jaloux de ces pirates qui jouissaient d'une certaine liberté… que lui n'avait peut-être jamais eux ? C'était encore trop flou pour juger, néanmoins, cela devait avoir certainement avoir un lien avec son passé. Et cette idée, lui confirma que toutes ces fois où il avait la tête ailleurs, il y repensait sans cesse.

Une étrange atmosphère s'installa entre les deux hommes. Le brun avait bien trop peur de sortir une stupidité de sa bouche et il savait parfaitement que le magicien attendait qu'il fasse un geste.

Voir ainsi Fye le mettait bien mal à l'aise. Le brun n'avait jamais été doué pour remonter le moral des autres. Il devait dire quelques chose, le rassuré… et puis ce qu'il ressentait…

—Tu sais…

Des éclats de rire qui venaient de l'intérieur du bateau, où plusieurs hommes se soulaient au rhum, le coupèrent net. Un nerf sur sa tempe fit à nouveau son apparition, en imaginant les deux gosses et la boule de poils ayant succombé à l'alcool. Il se promit que s'ils avaient une gueule de bois le lendemain, qu'il allait leur faire vivre un sacré enfer. Pourquoi devait-il toujours surveiller tout le monde, bon sang ?

—Ils ont l'air heureux… ; ria le magicien toujours face à la mer, profitant de couper le silence qui s'était installé entre eux deux.

Kurogane, silencieux, se retira du mât où il était endossé et se rapprocha de lui, ayant décidé d'agir et d'arrêter de tout cacher derrière sa dure carapace.

Fye, cette fois-ci interloqué, se figea lorsqu'il sentit le poids de brun sur son dos et ses longues mains entourer sa taille. Le ninja serait-il devenu fou ? Le rouge que le magicien affichait sur son visage montrait à quel point c'était le désordre dans sa tête.

—Kurogane…qu'est-ce que tu…

—Il n'y a pas que sur la mer, loin de tous, que tu peux être heureux… tu n'es pas seul Fye, ne l'oublie pas ; dit-il en serrant son emprise. Tu m'as moi…

Les yeux du magicien ne purent empêcher les larmes, que le blond essayait en vain de retenir, de s'évader… Il avait tellement souhaité entendre ces mots… ceux qui disaient qu'il n'était pas seul. Et l'entendre de la bouche du brun était un instant magique et mémorable.

Peut-être que l'âme de Fye allait enfin découvrir la liberté qu'il souhaitait tant aux cotés de Kurogane… Il l'espérait au plus profond de son être.

Désormais, la mer et le ciel étaient les seuls témoins de leur premier baiser… un moment qui sera gravé à jamais dans leur mémoire.

Hormis peut-être une boule de poils qui les observait au loin avec une longue vue en main. Il souriait de bonheur, non loin de verser quelques larmes à son tour.

* * *

Fin.


End file.
